


I just want to spoil my Intern for no reason (because I love him)

by CheekSmile



Series: The one where Peter is a Star Wars fan and Tony wants to help [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Stabbing, Stitches, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekSmile/pseuds/CheekSmile
Summary: Tony Stark never shows it, but he has a soft spot for his "intern" Peter Parker. So, after seeing him upset about the divorce between Disney and Lucasfilm, he decides to make him a surprise by buying both the companies.Peter is so excited that he gets stabbed.[set after the events of 'Spit it out, kid', where Tony comforts Peter after he finds out Chewbacca won't be in Star Wars anymore.]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The one where Peter is a Star Wars fan and Tony wants to help [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	I just want to spoil my Intern for no reason (because I love him)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late, but it's the sequel that someone requested where Tony buys Disney.
> 
> It's rated T because there is a bit of blood.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A few weeks had passed, and Peter was walking home from school.

The first few days after the news had been a little rough for him, as well as all the other Star Wars fans. Everywhere on the internet there were petitions, hashtags, and group chats to try and save Chewbacca, and Peter felt less alone in his sadness. So he felt content as he fumbled with his keys and entered his apartment. 

He took off his backpack and let himself fall on the couch, sighing in relief. It had been a long day so far: he had a math test that morning, followed by P.E. -where Peter tried to fake fatigue, something that took all of his concentration- and at lunch Flash had the nice idea of throwing Peter's lunch off the tray shouting insults. That remembered to the boy that he was starving, so he stood up and walked in the kitchen to find something edible in the fridge.

Once there, though, he noticed a yellow post-it on the table. He frowned: May hadn't left him a note since he was twelve and Ben and she finally could afford to buy him a phone, and she usually put them on the fridge, anyway. Maybe she was in a rush and couldn't find her phone to send him a message, he thought picking the note up.

Kid,  
Swing by at the compound when you can,  
I have something to show you.

-T.S.

Mr. Stark wanted to show him something? The day was getting better and better! He rushed to his room and got changed in his spider-suit, then he threw himself out of the window and begun swinging towards Midtown. He knew from there he could take a bus to Upstate and get there in about two hours.

He was swinging rapidly through the city when he heard a faint scream coming from a dark alley. He hesitated, thinking that Mr. Stark was probably waiting for him, but after not even a second he decided that a person's life was more important than what the man wanted to show him. So he landed on a building near the alley and noticed that there was a man with a knife trying to mug an old lady. 

"Hey, man!" he said to get the mugger's attention as soon as he landed in the back street. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" 

The man growled and threw himself at Spider-Man, trying to punch him and stab him at the same time, but Peter was fast and dodged all the blows. The mugger was fast and the boy found himself struggling a little to keep up with him, probably for the lack of food in his stomach, since he had forgotten why he had gone in the kitchen in the first place because of the excitement for Mr. Stark's surprise.

The teen's objective was to distract the mugger enough for the woman to run away, but she seemed to be frozen in place. He kept glancing at her between a punch and another, but the fight took all of his concentration.

"Ma'am, you have to run!" He screamed when it became clear that she wasn't going to move, and that seemed to pull her out of the shock, as she picked up his bag and ran away. That fraction of second, though, was enough for the mugger to take Peter off-guard and stab his knife in his abdomen. 

"Oh, look at that. You are not so strong anymore, are you, arachnid? You are just a wannabe hero in a spandex suit." the man laughed hard while Peter slowly brought a hand to his left side and looked down to see blood falling on his fingers. 

He gasped, both for the pain and the shock. Slowly, he fell on his knees, while he frantically tried to stop the flow of blood that was coming out of his abdomen, the criminal forgotten.  
The pain he was in was something unbearable, unimaginable. He couldn't focus on anything else, just on the piercing and excruciating sensation on his left side. Everything else was numb. His hands become clumsy as he was trying to stop the bleeding, and he found himself unable to keep himself upright. He tried to push himself against the wall, panting and kicking his feet on the ground, and only when he had succeeded and had taken a few deep -but ragged- breaths, he began to hear a faint voice in his ear. 

"-eter? Peter? Can you hear me?" Said Karen's slightly robotic voice. How long had she been calling for him? "Peter?" Oh, yeah. Maybe he should answer.

"Y-Yes, Kar'n?" the boy managed to spit out, hands still pressed on his side.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. You seem to have a 3-inches-long stab wound in your lower abdomen. My protocols require you to seek immediate medical attention. Calling Mr. Stark." Peter wasn't even fast enough to process what he had just been told that the dial tone began playing in his ears and not even two seconds Tony Stark was picking up the phone.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing? Did you get my message?" the man greeted in a casual tone, clearly busy in his lab. The boy took a few labored breaths trying to find the energy to reply, but Mr. Stark sensed that something was up as soon as a second had passed and his usually very talkative mentee hadn't said a word yet.

"Pete?" this time the man's voice sounded concerned, and Peter could almost see his frown as he swallowed repeatedly and forced his words to sound somewhat cheerful.

"Hey M-Mr Stark!" he said, hoping that the man wouldn't notice the quiver in his voice. "I'm sorry t-to bother you, but..." he inhaled deeply as a particularly strong wave of pain passed by "I... There might be a little bit of a situation." he added through gritted teeth. 

"Okay, kid. Where are you?" Tony answered with urgency. "Never mind, Karen has just sent your location to my suit. I'm coming. Just stay put, alright?" Peter heard the noise of the Iron-man armor assembling. He was lucky his mentor was a genius because he didn't think he would have been able to tell him he was hurt if the man hadn't figured it out on his own.

The kid heard the sound of the repulsors through the phone, and instantly felt relief washing over him and the panic he had felt before subsiding a little. Mr. Stark was coming. He was going to be okay. He just needed to hold on. 

Peter kept his focus on breathing, which was becoming more and more difficult because of the increasing pain, and on trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his side. Without noticing, he zoned out, blocking any input from the outside, and he didn't hear the Iron man armor landing with a loud and metallic thud a few feet away from him and not even a very worried Tony Stark rushing at his side.

"Kid?" his mentor said as soon as he had knelt beside him, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that Peter didn't seem aware of his presence, as the spider-boy kept staring ahead with a pained frown on his face. The kid's breaths were labored and his eyes full of tears.

The man slowly brought a hand on the boy's face, lightly tapping on his cheek, and Peter finally blinked -making a few tears fall- and came out of his trance. 

"Wha- Oh, h-hey, Mr. Stark!" the kid smiled weakly up at the man, frown still present on his face.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" his mentor answered sarcastically while he gently moved Peter's hands away from the wound, replacing them with his jacket. The boy flinched, looking down at his side.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, looking back at Tony with an apologetic look.

"And what would you be sorry for?" the genius answered while applying pressure on the wound and checking though his glasses how far away Happy was with the car.

"Uhm... For g-getting stabbed? You had to come all the way d-down here."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't your intention, kid."

"Yeah, but still. 'should have been m-more careful." Peter answered looking down at his bloody hands. Tony was about to say that it didn't matter when the kid's head began to sway dangerously.

"Hey. Hey. It's not bedtime yet, Pete." the man said with urgency in his voice, trying to gently lean the kid's head against the wall while still applying pressure to the wound. " Don't go to sleep."

"Bu' I'm tier'..." the spider-boy mumbled closing his eyes.

"No, can you keep your eyes open for me? Please, hang on just for a few minutes." Tony pleaded, and Peter forced his eyes open once again. The mechanic could see it was taking him a lot of effort, as his sight was unfocused and he was breathing heavily. He just hoped Happy would get there in time. 

A few seconds passed, and the man was busy trying to keep the blood inside the kid's body when Peter spoke again.

"Msser 'ark?" the voice was so low that Tony wouldn't have caught it if they hadn't been so close. The man looked up to meet the pained graze of the teenager.

"Yes, Pete?" he answered trying to keep his tone even and calm.

"Wha' was it?" the man frowned, fearing that the kid was getting delirious.

"What was what?" he asked, concerned.

"Surp'ise" Peter breathed out, still struggling to keep his eyes open. Tony smiled despite the situation. With everything that had happened, he had forgotten about the surprise, but it seemed to be the kid's priority even while he had a three-inches stab wound. 

"Oh, You'll love it."

"What is it?" Peter asked with more insistence, looking more lucid, like he was forcing his mind to stay clear just to hear what his mentor had gifted him. Tony wasn't sure he wanted to tell him the surprise just yet. He needed the kid to stay awake, and the excitement was making a good job of keeping him conscious. 

"I'll tell you as soon as we get you in the car and patch you up." there was a little whine of protest, and the genius snorted, but after that, they fell in a tense silence, made of Tony checking Happy's ETA every few seconds while making sure to put enough pressure on the wound, and only broken by Peter's labored breaths.

"M-Mr. Sta'k?" said boy called for his mentor after a few minutes, eyes glassy and unfocused, but nonetheless open.

" Still here, kid." Tony spoke quietly, removing a hand from the wound to ruffle gently Peter's curls and letting him know that he hadn't left. He could clearly see that his mentee was struggling very much to stay with him, and he somehow wanted to show him that he was extremely grateful for his efforts.

"Hurts" Peter breathed out, failing to hold back a whimper.

"I know it does. Just hang on, Happy will be here very soon." as soon as he said it, he heard the sound of a car stopping and looked behind him to see a frantic bodyguard rushing his way with a first aid kit and a change of clothes, as requested.

"Shit. What happened?" he asked as soon as he spotted the teenager behind Tony.

"Kid got stabbed. Now hurry and help me with the stitches." the man explained while already opening the first aid kit and fishing out the disinfectant. Happy nodded and knelt beside his boss, and the two got to work. The bodyguard prepared the needle while Tony slowly helped Peter out of his suit. He did most of the job since the kid's movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, but they finally got the suit down to the boy's waist -Peter couldn't keep a few hisses of pain when they had to pry away the fabric from the wound.

After that, Happy began to put the stitches in. The kid was trying really hard not to cry, Tony could tell. He looked up at him with a pleading expression and took several beep breaths just after the needle poked in his side. The man smiled reassuringly. 

"It's almost over. It's just a few stitches, I promise." the genius said even though he was aware that they were going to need almost twenty. It seemed to calm Peter anyway, so Tony took it as a victory.

It was a long and painful twenty minutes later when Happy cut the thread and closed the sewing kit, and Tony could finally help a slightly shivering Peter in the car. The poor boy looked exhausted, as he leaned almost all of his weight on the man with barely-open eyes. When they both settled in the backseat of the Audi, though, Peter seemed to remember something important.

"Mr. Stark?" he asked stifling a yawn and lifting his head from the car's window to look at his mentor curiously.

"Yes?"

"What was the surprise?" the man smiled and shook his head.

"You won't let it go, uh? Well, I guess I may as well show it to you. I promised after all." he pulled out his phone and passed it to Peter. The kid looked at the screen. It showed the Time's cover, one that had Iron Man, Mickey Mouse, and Luke Skywalker together on it, and that said:

"Stark Industries buy Disney and LuchasFilms:  
Chewbacca and his friends back together."

It took Peter's still fuzzy mind a while to process the information, but when it did his expression jumped from confused to shocked and then joyful in a second. He looked at his mentor, who was observing him with an amused face. 

"Is this true?" the kid asked incredulously.

"That is tomorrow's cover, yes." the man answered nonchalantly. 

"Mr. Stark, I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything, then." Tony knew this wasn't an everyday kind of present, especially for Peter. Plus, people don't just go around and buy companies for their interns, and he was aware that by doing it he had made the message very clear: he cared about the kid a lot, he was just so bad at showing it that he had needed to buy Disney and Lucasfilm to make him happy.

"-just... Thank you, thank you so much, you didn't have to do this, sir!"

"I wanted, though. I've been meaning to dive into the movie industries for a while, actually. Make some cool Iron Man's movies and all of that. You just made me think 'what better time than now?'" well, it wasn't a complete lie, he just omitted the part where he had given up because Pepper thought it was a horrible idea and that he had had to pay an absurd amount of money to buy both of the companies in such a short time. "Plus, you have been doing a very good job with Spider-man lately so I thought-" he was interrupted by all of Peter's weight crushing on him for a hug, but he shockingly found himself returning the embrace. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. For this and the help in the alley earlier." the kid whispered leaning fully on Tony. The man smiled a little, looking out of the window to hide it, and petted the back of Peter's head while the kid leaned his cheek on Tony's shoulder. The genius guessed he had to be exhausted after the day's events. 

"Get some rest, you deserve it." he whispered back, and he was not surprised when instead of leaning back in his seat the kid just nodded and closed his eyes, probably already half asleep, leaving Tony to support all of his weight. He realized he didn't mind it, though. The gesture's spontaneity was foreign to his own body, but it didn't scare him like the first time he had held Pepper. It felt different and so natural that he didn't mind it one bit. 

So he just sat there and let Peter sleep on him till they reached the kid's apartment.


End file.
